


Common Indecency

by cryptcrawler



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptcrawler/pseuds/cryptcrawler
Summary: Linhardt allows himself to feel warmth for a while-- and it makes him dream.dream about getting a handjob, in fact.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Common Indecency

Among adventurers, it is understood that a night at an inn is a big event. The distance between towns is long, longer still when your party consists of a lazy mage and an easily distracted fighter. If one isn’t drifting off into a long rest in the carriage-- then the other is creating his own problems to solve. Covered in dust and smelling of sweat, Linhardt and Caspar find their way to an inn with a bed large enough for each to take a side, adequate stables for their horses, a separate personal room for bathing, and nothing else of intrigue. All things considered, these were not the worst accommodations they’d found, even if the decor was nonexistent and the staff a bit strict. One tub of hot water per bed. If you want more you'll have to either buy a bigger room or get it yourself-- that’s what the innkeeper said. They were short on coin and shorter on energy, as much as Caspar was loathe to admit it. Both needed a good rest before anyone would be lugging jugs of hot water down the residence hall, so they compromised.   
Getting Caspar to settle down, take the first bath, and allow Linhardt to bathe with his used water was an uphill battle. He was nothing if not selfless, and being told to not help his best friend was hard, even if it was said friend asking. It was finally the point that Caspar took short baths anyway, paired with the fact that carrying water around this late at night would probably wake someone up, that got Caspar to fold.   
“...alright, you win.” he said, “But I’m going to take the fastest bath you’ve ever seen! And I’ll leave you a pitcher of clean water for your face…”   
Thoughtful-- too thoughtful. What did Linhardt ever do to warrant this constant kindness? He mulled over it as he separated their dirtiest clothes from the rest to be cleaned tomorrow. Before he knew it, Caspar emerged from their bathing room into the bedroom, drying his hair with his only towel.   
“Did you count? Because I think I lied about it being my fastest bath. It was pretty good-- but I got a bit distracted cleaning my fingernails and I definitely fell behind my record. Hands look great though! Man, you never realize how much stuff gets under there when you’re on the road.” Caspar held his hand forward for Linhardt to get a look. They were certainly very clean-- but the circumstances were a bit too distracting to discern much more. He took the opportunity to look away and check his own nails-- filthy. “Anyway,” Caspar continued “Water’s still hot. I’d get in there now if I were you.”  
“I suppose you’re right. Better get this over with while it’s still relatively comfortable.”   
Linhardt entered the side room, and shut the door behind him before undressing. His mud caked robes crumpled completely as they hit the floor-- he’d worn them far too many days in a row without changing. They served as a reminder of how disgusting his own body was-- and how exhausted he’d felt after the past fortnight on the road. He slipped into the warm water and took a moment to relax before starting on his hair. Despite the water being a bit cooler than he would have liked, and also less fresh, having a moment to sit down without being jostled about was soothing. He shut his eyes and let go-- his lungs reached for the surface of the water each time he breathed in, turning his chest into a cool plateau, but the rest of him was submerged, surrounded, engrossed in water. Travelling was lonely business, although not much moreso than his previous hermitage in the libraries of Garreg Mach. Regardless, he found that the friendly and familiar touches he shared with Caspar were not enough sometimes. He wanted to be held close to someone, warmed completely by their body, and preferably treasured, if just a bit. He wanted to be held by Caspar, the man who dished out quick hugs and friendly touches by day, but kept his distance by night. Didn’t he see that he was needed most when the warmth of the sun wasn’t already there? That at night, when they were both too cold to be comfortable, they had each other to turn to? Linhardt shivered and let the heat of the water around him drag the thought away. He had this bath to keep him warm, and that would be enough for tonight. Some may have thought him gross for allowing hard-working rough-n-tumble Caspar bathe before him, what with all the sweat and dirt he attracted, but Linhardt would have been content to bathe with his friend, too, and this wasn’t all that different, when he thought about it that way. He was surrounded by Caspar, in the most pathetic of ways. But Linhardt had a good imagination, and filling in the gap in his reality-- Caspar’s strong arms could be wrapped around his waist here, his legs enclosing Linhardt’s whole torso, and Linhardt would rest his head on his chest-- it was rather effective. Perhaps too effective. He was almost ashamed by the level of perverseness that took over his mind-- all because he sat in a tub of his best friend’s used bathwater. Then again, a closed door is a treasure for travellers, and he’d probably gotten off to weirder things-- though more removed from his reality. What real harm would it do to let his imagination run wild for ten more minutes? He’d already washed. And so, in his mind, Caspar reached a solid hand forward, following the slope of Linhardt’s abdomen, and grasping his cock. In reality, Linhardt did the same. He let his lithe hands play a role they were far too small to play-- he closed his eyes and did his best to imagine. He imagined the things Caspar might say, gruff and cocky, hushed, and spoken directly into his ear. He imagined the feeling of Caspar, pressed up behind him in the small tub, hardening against Linhardt’s ass and grinding into his lower back, Caspar’s breath would hitch, but he’d never lose focus on his task-- making Linhardt come. He’d considered every detail over his time with Caspar, making every fantasy more vivid than the last. Linhardt could imagine the feeling of the muscles in Caspar’s strong thighs twitching as they pressed into the other’s body, imagine the feeling of his quickening breaths on the back of Linhardt’s neck, and every callus on those same hands he’d just observed pressed firmly into his cock as he stroked Linhardt under the water.   
The images came in pieces-- his mind could only conjure up so much at a time without other parts of this dream coming undone. Closing his eyes helped, but something was always lost. He was close, regardless, when there was a knock on the door.   
“Hey, Lin? Did you fall asleep in there?” Caspar’s voice came from a crack in the door, too small to look in.   
“Caspar--” He began to respond, but his voice came out more breathless and needy than he meant it to. “I-- I’m fine, thank you”. Linhardt loathed how the prospect of his discovery only edged him closer.   
With a bright red face, Caspar withdrew. “Oh, okay!! Just checking!!-- take your time!” he responded, hastily and laced with nervous laughter. He realized quickly that hearing Linhardt say his name like that would be a memory he would not soon forget if he tried. But why would he try? Closed doors were something of a treasure to travellers, and it seemed like Linhardt would need some more time in there. He wagered he had some time before his friend gathered himself enough to walk out, what real harm would it do to let his imagination run wild for ten more minutes?

**Author's Note:**

> do they ever figure it out? yes!   
> when? IDK!!
> 
> I dont write fic often and i certainly am new to pr0n so i hope this doesnt suck lol. sorry for having drank caspar's bathwater its just what i do.


End file.
